De jacht
De jacht Tsuki's POV Ik ontwaakte uit een vreselijke droom, nachtmerrie, hoe je het ook noemt. Er probeerde iemand me te beschermen en toen begon ik op...Sasuke te lijken. Ik huiverde. Ik knipperde nog een paar keer en strekte me uit. Een geeuw volgde en ik keek naar Haku die in de verte naar een paar bomen tuurde. Ik zette me recht, ik volgde Haku's instinct altijd. Hij blafte en kwam naar me toegelopen en ik hield hem vast en zette me schrap. Ik bleef roerloos zitten en keek strak naar de plek die Haku aanduidde. Een gesis alarmeerde natuurlijk al en toen hoorde ik een thumb|left|205pxluide knal ik wende mijn blik af en hield Haku nog steviger tegen me aan. Het was een tijd stil, ik hoorde echt niemand. Waren er gewonden gevallen? Ik zag het vuur zich verspreiden, maar niet mijn richting op en een dikke rookpluim ontwikkelde zich boven het bos. Ik keek om me heen, zoekend naar iets. Oké ja, zoekend naar iemand. Kiba, maar ik zag hem niet. Dus hij had me alleen gelaten nadat hij me had gezegd me te helpen? Hij liet me achter? Alleen? Ik snoof en probeerde recht te komen, maar toen ik dat deed voelde ik mijn benen trillen en ik zakte in, wat de druppel was. Ik legde me terug neer en voelde een traan over mijn wang rollen. Verdomme! Ik wilde niet wenen voor hem! Ik ben gewoon weer stom geweest om iemand te vertrouwen! Oh nee, nog een traan. Ik gaf het op. Ik legde mijn gezicht tegen de stam aan... Ik voelde me opgelucht nu en beter dan anders. Misschien luchte een huilbui echt op. Niet dat het voor herhaling vatbaar was. Nee, vanaf nu vertrouw ik niemand meer. Ik moest me focussen op 1 ding: De missie vervullen. Ik hoopte dat het goed ging met mijn team, en dat meende ik echt. Ik heb, om eerlijk te zijn, nu echt behoefte aan een vriendin die me steunt en luistert naar wat ik te vertellen had. Maar ik had geen zin om zielig te liggen doen. Ik moest gaan jagen op die Hyuga knul zodat ik zou winnen! Ik sprong vlotjes uit de boom en landen op mijn voeten. Ik ademde rustig in en uit en sprinte het bos in. Ik moest Neji te pakken krijgen en zijn rol bemachtigen. Ik was nog steeds aan het lopen toen ik voelde dat ademhalen moeilijker ging en ik moe werd. Dat was onmogelijk. Ik focuste me en het drong door dat mijn Sharingan nog geactiveerd was...Hoe? Ik dacht na, Kiba? Nee, dat kon onmogelijk de reden zijn dat mijn Sharingan geactiveerd was. Maar het was wel zonde, al mijn energie stak in die Sharingan. Ik liep naar een plas om te kijken en inderdaad. Mijn ogen waren roodgloeiend en de zwarte symbolen staken af. Ik keek serieus, sloot mijn ogen en voelde de warmte wegtrekken uit mijn gezicht. Ik keek terug in de plas. Een meisje met lange, zwarte haren, een lijkbleek en vermoeid gezicht en donkere ogen keek naar me terug. Dit was ik. Een Uchiha die haar dorp wilde wreken en niemand ging me in de weg staan. Niemand. Ik hoefde geen obstakels. Ik voelde terug tranen opkomen dus ik vulde mijn handen met water en verfriste mijn gezicht. Tijd voor actie. Ik sprinte terug razendsnel het bos in, zoekend naar Neji. Ik zou geen genade tonen om mijn doel te bereiken! "Hey, jij!" hoorde ik en mijn lichaam stopte abrupt. Ik bleef stokstijf staan en draaide alleen mijn hoofd naar opzij om vanuit mijn ooghoek te zien wie me riep. De Hyuga knul. Hij keek me woedend en bloedserieus aan. Ik grijnsde en ging ontspannen staan, mijn lichaam naar hem gericht. "Hier is je prooi!" sneerde hij. Ik glimlachte thumbzelfgenoegzaam. "Neji Hyuga" fluisterde ik langzaam en hij knarsetande. "Doe maar niet of je heel wat bent! Uchiha!" hij zei mijn achternaam alsof het een vies woord was. Mijn glimlach verdween en maakte plaats voor een dodelijke blik. "Volgens mij ben jij de gene met een superieurheidsprobleem" ik wist niet eens of het laatste wel een woord was, maar het kwam er wel op neer wat ik bedoelde. Hij gromde. "Wel, kom dan, als je durft! Denk maar niet dat je zo makkelijk wint!' hij ging in een aanvalspositie staan en keek me uitdagend aan. Ik deed moeite om mijn lach in te houden. Ik wilde net aanvallen toen hij vooruitstoof en er brak een gevecht los. Hij was lastig inderdaad, hij deelde een paar flinke klappen uit, waarvan ik de meeste wel kon blokken. Het vergde veel energie. Hij mepte weer, recht in mijn zij. Ik kon een aanraking met de vloer nog net verhinderen door een kleine radslag en terug op mijn voeten terecht te komen. Ik spuugde op de grond, bloed. En keek hem vuil aan. Dit ging moeilijker zijn dan verwacht. Ik veegde mijn mond af. Hij liet een klein glimlachje zien en vormde toen 1 enkele zegel. "Byakugan" schreeuwde hij en ik herkende het fenomeen dat volgde. Zijn doorzichtige ogen werden opeens helderwit, witter kon je niet meemaken, en vanuit zijn beide ogen liepen brede aders naar zijn wiggebeen en rotsbeen. De beroemde Byakugan, bijna even beroemd als de thumbSharingan. Die ogen konden door alles heen kijken. Ze konden je inwendige organen zien, je zenuwen, maar het allerbelangrijkste: Je Chakrastroom. Ik beet op mijn lip. Oké dan, grof geschut. "Sharingan" zei ik kalm, en ik voelde mijn ogen verhitten om plaats te maken voor de Sharingan, een risico, want ik had bijna al mijn energie en Chakra opgebruikt. Hij balde zijn vuist en liep op me af om me te raken op mijn borstbeen, wat ik kon voorspellen met de Sharingan. Ik ontweek zo snel ik kon naar rechts en in diezelfde manouvre raakte ik hém op zijn borstbeen met mijn voet. Hij zakte in op de grond, stond zo snel hij kon recht en begon terug zegels te vormen. Ik was even buiten adem en hield hem goed in het oog. Hij stopte met zegels vormen en in een fractie van een seconde stond hij voor me. Mijn adem stokte en hij deelde raken klappen uit op mijn zenuwbaan. Ik viel neer op de grond en voelde hoe mijn hoofd op het doffe zand lag. Er rolde weer een traan over mijn wang en ik stond op het punt om op te geven. "Dus dit is wat een befaamde Uchiha inhoud? Pest!" ik gromde naar hem, maar hij grijnsde alleen triomfantelijk. "Jullie volk is dus echt niets waard!" ik sloot mijn ogen en kon nu nog maar aan 1 ding denken, dat wat er nog van mijn moeder overbleef. Ik stond wankel recht en plaatste mijn voeten zoals het hoorde, zoals ik aangeleerd had. Ik had mijn rug naar hem gekeerd, wat in normale gevallen een slechte positie zou zijn, en ging naar de holster op mijn rug waarin ik mijn kostbaartse bezit uithaalde, maar ook hetgene wat ik voor altijd had afgezworen. Het zwaard van mijn moeder. Ik trok het eruit, draaide me terug naar Neji en richte het op hem. Zijn blik ging van niet-begrijpend naar bang. En ik thumb|leftlachte. "Je bent een ninja, die horen geen zwaarden te gebruiken." ik haalde alleen maar mijn schouders op. Ik liep op hem af en sloeg met het zwaard, dat hij blokte. Hij mepte weer en ik stak het zwaard in de bodem om mijn val te voorkomen. Ik draaide terug en stak met het zwaard naar voren. Mis? Ik keek achterom en zag toen een straal bloed uit z'n zij komen, ernstig, maar niet dodelijk. Ik stopte het zwaard terug in de holster en liep voorzichtig op hem af. De rol, die in een van de zakken zat die hij bij zich had, nam ik van hem af en ik liep zo snel mogelijk weg. Ik hoorde hem nog vloeken waardoor ik moest lachen. Is het waar wat hij zei? Ik dacht er nog aan terwijl ik naar de overkant van het bos was aan het lopen, hebben ninja's geen zwaarden? Maar ik kreeg het van mijn moeder, het enige wat ik nog bezat. Zij was ook een ninja. Ik besloot er niet te veel over na te denken en me te verbergen voor degene die de rol willen stelen, zoiets als een Hyuga verslagen hebben blijft niet lang geheim. Ik sprong terug de bomen in en voelde toen pas hoe uitgeput ik was. Misschien moest ik even uitrusten, of ik zou nooit veilig de overkant kunnen bereiken. Mijn ademhalin was nog steeds te snel. Ik begon met een klein mesje in de boomstam te snijden, om mijn gedachten te verzetten, dat deed ik altijd. Dit, of tekenen en schilderen. Het was een hobby, maar deze keer hielp het niet. Ik dacht nog altijd aan Kiba die me achterliet en zijn belofte brak en Neji die zei dat 'echte' ninja's geen zwaard bij zich droegen. Ik knipperde een paar keer met mijn ogen om mijn tranen terug te dringen toen ik zag dat ik een tekening van mijn moeder in de boomstam had gekerfd. Ik glimlachte en ging met mijn vinger over de kerflijnen. "Kunst is explosief weet je..." Ik schrok me een hoedje en viel bijna uit de boom. Wie zei dat? Ik zette me terug recht, in een aanvalspositie en stond oog in oog met een man die me glimlachend aankeek...